Electronic devices are known to include a display assembly that presents visual information viewable by a user. In order to control the display assembly, an electronic device includes a button that can be depressed by a user, causing a switch to close and a signal to (corresponding to a command or input) to a processor circuit of the electronic device. The button is located at or near outer perimeter of the electronic device.
However, in order for the button to engage the switch (located in a housing of the electronic device), the electronic device must include an opening (or openings). The opening(s) create a pathway for dust or other contaminants, such as liquids, that can enter the electronic device cause damage to components, such as the processor circuit.